The Phone Call
by Turnabout Writer
Summary: As they all prepare to travel to the Kingdom of Khura'in, Phoenix gets a call from Simon Blackquill, who warns him of the consequences of putting Athena in harm's way. Beware of spoilers for Case 5 of Spirit of Justice.


**The Phone Call**

 **As they all prepare to travel to the Kingdom of Khura'in, Phoenix gets a call from Simon Blackquill, who warns him of the consequences of putting Athena in harm's way. Beware of spoilers for Case 5 of Spirit of Justice!**

 **The moment I heard the line, "He said he'd use me for sword practice if I put you in harm's way," I knew I had to write a short thing about when Simon told Phoenix this! So, I hope you enjoy this quick, little one-shot. (Excuse any mistakes, since I don't have a pre-reader to help me catch the mistakes my eyes miss while proofreading.)**

 **Also, there is some Cykesquill here if you squint hard enough! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is copyright © 2016 Turnabout Writer. All rights reserved.**

* * *

"Phoenix Wright, Attorney at Law, speaking. How may I — ?"

" _Wright-Dono!_ " a gruff, frantic voice barks from the other line, as Phoenix slips his year-old loafers - a present from his mother upon hearing his return to law - back on. " _Do you know where Athena is? She has not been answering my calls, and I've been worried!_ "

 _Ack!_ The phone almost slips out of a startled Phoenix's grip. "Oh, Prosecutor Blackquill? Um, hello." _How did he even get a hold of my number?_ "Please don't worry. Athena is with me, at the moment," he assures firmly, as he begins to walk away from Athena and Edgeworth. "I'd give you the phone this very moment, but she's not done going through the security checkpoint."

" _What? Security?_ " At the precise moment after Blackquill's outburst, an announcement from the airport intercom rings out clearly.

 ** _"This is the final boarding call for passenger Pas En'jurh booked on flight 565A to Tokyo. Please proceed to Gate 4 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for Pas En'jurh. Thank you."_**

" _. . . Wright-Dono, you're both at an airport?_ " his accusatory voice is calm, but is chilling enough for Phoenix to shudder in fear.

His throat goes dry. Something about Simon Blackquill's anger is so menacing and fear inducing. "Yes, b-but don't worry, Prosecutor Blackquill. She's going to be flying in a luxurious, private jet. We're only going through security since we're flying international, or else Edgeworth would have done everything in order to have our departure soo — "

" _Silence!_ "

Phoenix immediately stops talking and blinks in confusion.

"International!? _Phoenix Wright, you're not taking Athena to the_ Kingdom of Khura'in _, are you?! Have you lost your bloody mind?!_ " Blackquill's sharp exhale can be heard clearly through the phone. " _That country knows naught the significance of lawyers or mocking our television shows with horrifying copies of their own . . . hmph, desecrating the Steel Samurai with their Plum Punishing Warrior,_ " he mutters scornfully.

Phoenix wants to laugh at and correct his last statement,— it's the Plum _Punisher —_ but instead, uses this opportunity to quickly explain the situation to Blackquill. As he talks, his eyes slide over to Apollo, who has airport security personnel waving one of those detection wands over his body; it seems that he cannot go through the full body detector without it going off, since his bracelet can't come off his wrist.

" _I see . . . she wanted to come with you for the sake of the revolution_."

Phoenix nods, even though Blackquill can't see him. "Yes, that's right."

He hears an exasperated groan on the other line. " _As lovely and intricate the culture of Khura'in seems, the place is a very dangerous territory for lawyers . . . especially for one as naive and kind as her._ " Phoenix fights back the urge to argue that Athena, though young, has come a long way, and Blackquill really underestimates her, but suddenly, the line goes silent, prompting him to believe Blackquill has ended the call.

A moment later, though, his voice returns, suddenly marred with threat and anger. " _Keep your ears peeled wide-open and heed my words carefully, flail-head._ " Man, he was starting to sound like Princess Rayfa. " _I said it before, and I'll say it again: you let an opportunity for even a scratch on Athena, and you'll be the dummy I will wield my sword on for practice._ "

"Ack . . . ! I-I understand, Prosecutor Blackquill . . . I know you're responsible for her wellbeing, as Metis Cykes was your master, but have a little faith in me, please. You forget that Athena is my subordinate, too — as her boss, I swear to you that I won't have her come in harm's way," Phoenix vows solemnly, feeling his fingers tighten around his old, trusty cellphone in resolution.

" _Hmph_." Phoenix can only imagine Prosecutor Blackquill looking away if this were a face-to-face conversation. " _I've put my trust and my mentor's precious treasure in your palms. Don't let them slip from your hands_."

Phoenix smiles reassuringly. "I won't."

" _. . . Alright, I must take my leave. Send Athena my regards and ask her to call me when she gets the chance_."

"You don't want me to just hand the phone to her?"

" _No. I'll take too long on the phone and will only be holding you all up. You have to get to Khura'in as soon as possible. I wish you all luck with the revolution, and if you need any assistance from my end, simply let me know_."

"Thank you, Prosecutor Blackquill." With that, Phoenix hears the small click that comes with Blackquill ending their call. No exchange of pleasantries here, he thinks to himself amusingly.

As he walks back to the group, he spies Athena amicably chatting with Edgeworth, Dhurke, and Datz, and smiles to himself. Though he wishes Blackquill would not underestimate Athena's capabilities at times, he is glad to know that Prosecutor Blackquill looks out and cares for her much, since Athena doesn't have much of a family and always goes home to a shabby, lonely apartment — though Phoenix does consider her one of his own, along with Apollo.

"Wright," Edgeworth calls out a few feet in front of him. "What took you so long on the phone? We have to leave before anyone recognizes Mr. Are'bal!"

Phoenix scratches the back of his hair and bites his lip sheepishly. "Sorry, I was on the phone with Prosecutor Blackquill." He then turns to Athena. "He wants you to call him when you get a chance to."

"Oh!" Athena slaps a head to her forehead. "He is probably wondering where I went off to after the trial."

He shakes his head. "Don't worry, I explained everything to him and will tell you everything later." He looks back at Edgeworth, who nods back. "Right now, though, we need to get on that jet to Khura'in. Revolution is waiting for us."


End file.
